


Asked, Wanted, Given

by recurringdreams



Series: Needed [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Focus on the Sub, Light Dom/sub, Sex, bad day, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recurringdreams/pseuds/recurringdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's had a bad day, and he needs her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asked, Wanted, Given

There weren’t many days that she recieved a text from her boyfriend during the hours of 4am and 6pm, so when her phone vibrated and his name popped up on the screen, her chest pounded momentarily, worried that something had happened, that he was hurt, injured, there would be nothing she could do.

_**Benedict - Shitty day. I need you x** _

She rubbed her hand over her cheek and smiled. It felt strange - strange, but nice - to be the one he wanted when he was in a dark mood. She could give him everything, some days, and she knew it wouldn’t be enough, but on other days, like today, he would need her.

It felt good to be needed.

At seven, the door opened and she moved quietly down the stairs, smiling, welcoming, and gentle as he rushed in, eyes stormy, shoulders set in soreness and aching.

“Love?” Even at the singular word, his shoulders dropped, his eyes opened wide and he smiled. “Hello sweetheart,” she smiled and lifted her arms, and her heart lightened as he made to sprint toward her. “Did you miss me?”

“God, yes,” He whispered, pressing kisses against her neck, “That text… that text I sent-“

“I know, my love. I know.” She gently ran her fingers through his hair, her fingers curling around the back of his head and turning his face to hers.

“Kiss me, now, my sweet love.” He did, twisting his arms around her tighter, fisting his hand in her shirt, gripping at her, pressing his tongue into her mouth.

“My love. My love…” He whispered, kissing her forehead as he pulled away. “You’re okay with-”

“Yes, silly, of course.” She smiled, kissing his nose. “Dinner first, though.” She smiled wider, “Left you fresh clothes on the bed. Might do you good, help you calm down.”

He chuckled and nodded, knowing exactly that he would be slipping into silk boxers and a soft t-shirt.

“Get on,” she laughed, aiming a swat at his bum, “Dinner’s in ten.”

 

\----------

  
  


"Shhh, Shhh," she whispered, running a hand across his trembling hip, watching his face as she knelt by the bed, "you're okay, I'm here..." A pause and she let her finger play up his side, "colour?"

"G-green," he stuttered, reaching to take her hand in his, "love, I-"

"I know, Ben. I know," her fingers curled gently around his length, swollen already, dripping, "you're okay."

He nodded, frantically, head dropping forward as she stroked slowly again, watching his lips part, eyes droop, panting as her fingers toyed with his skin.

They were silent as she touched him, body shaking, back arching, thick length twitching under her fingers as she strokes him, held him, let him press his face to her stomach, kiss over and over at her soft skin as her fingers raked through his curls.

"Love-" he groaned, hoarse, reaching forward to curl his hand around her thigh, "close-"

"I know, Ben, I know. Can you make it onto your back for me?" He nodded, dutifully rolled over and she crawled to kneel beside him, leaning down, fingers stroking at the swollen head of his dick as he whined, bucked, desperate.

She had had him like this for half an hour, pressing needily into her body and begging for her to take him, own him, get him back to himself.

 

\-----------

_Today had been hard, a long day of character building, of conversation and reading, headache building behind his eyes as the darkness of his character had slipped up into his mind and had him away from himself. He had been desperate to get home, get back into her arms, beg for her to bring him back to the ground, and she had obliged, making him wait through dinner with a plug in his backside, shifting uncomfortably, body electric as he watched her eat, smiling at him peacefully._

_“You feeling okay, Benedict?” Her hand waved the fork gently, watching him shift ever so slightly._

_“Green,” He nodded, before taking another bite of the bolognese she had worked on through the evening. “This is lovely, my love.”_

_“Sure?”_

_“Yeah,” He smiled, the bright light in his eyes setting the rise of his cheekbones aglow, “You amaze me, love.”_

_“How come, silly boy?” Her foot grazed his gently beneath the table, “It’s only dinner.”_

_“You put all this together for me.” She smiled, inclining her head with agreement, “after just one text that said ‘shitty day’.” Her lips quirked in a small smile. “You’re amazing.”_

_“Oh shush, silly one. I love you. I’d do anything to make you happy.” Smiling, she pushed her chair back, plate cleared, and moved to kiss his forehead as she slipped her plate into the sink. “Ten minutes, upstairs. Naked.” Her lips pressed gently against his jaw, then his mouth, “I love you.”_

 

\----------

Their silence was broken as Benedict keened again, her fingers working at the plug, tugging, pulling gently and watching his face, lips parting again, stomach clenching as the sensations rippled through him.

"That good, love?" His lips parted, another grunt pouring from his lips as he twisted, thighs apart, cock jerking slightly, arched up against his stomach as she gently tilted the plug, rubbing her finger across his perineum, playing, watching, seeing what he could take.

He moaned out louder, hand tighter in the sheets as his eyes opened, blinking frantically.

"Please, baby. Please let me. Let me..." He whined again and she smiled, kissing his temple before leaning down to take him in her mouth.

"Come love," she smiled, lips curved around him as she pressed gently on the plug, and his hips arched, thick spurts of his release filling her mouth as she worked him, swallowing down as much as she could, rubbing at his stomach as his body twitched, back pressing heavily into the mattress as he came down.

"Kiss me," he groaned, hand moving to her hair as he ran his fingers along her neck, "please, it's in your mouth," his eyes were wide, "I want to taste-"

She hummed, lifting her head to press her lips to his, parting her lips gently as they twisted, brushed their tongues together, let him taste. His throat worked gently as he swallowed, fingers gripping lightly at her hair as she moaned, his hand pressing gently over her backside. He wanted nothing more than to be curled around her, to hold her, kiss her. Cuddle and nuzzle, fall asleep in her arms. He felt himself again.

"Youre so beautiful," she murmured, thumb stroking over the shelf of his cheekbone, listening to him sigh as her fingers curled gently, knuckles brushing down the side of his face. "So beautiful for me."

"Thank you," he whispered, pressing his tongue against her lips, begging for more, "I love you."

"I love you," she kissed his cheek, then his lips, lightly stroking his thigh as she eased the plug from him, his muscles twitching, legs dropping flat against the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Green." His fingers twitched against her shoulder, eyes alight but tired. "So green," she grinned back at him, "love you."

"Love you too." Her hand stilled gently at his jaw, "want me to help you clean up?"

"Mmhmm," he nodded, "I'll rub your back after??"

"Mmm, yes please." He smiled, and she kissed his temple, standing slowly to get a warm, damp flannel. Her fingers stroked across his body, watching his lips part as the cloth brushed over his nipples, then slowly lower, cleaning his stomach. She briefly halted, dashing back to the bathroom and warming the flannel once more, as her hand ghosted over his length and between his cheeks. Her tongue peeked out, rubbing gently, cleaning him slowly until he felt clean again. His cock twitched, interested, as her warm fingers lifted his balls, massaged gently.

"Youre still so heavy," she whispered, "baby..." Her lips parted, biting at her cheek as she kissed his nose. "Will you get hard again?"

"Yes," he could already feel the blood slipping down, deeper toward his cock, filling him out again. He wanted her. He wanted her so much. Lazily, she cast the flannel off to the side, rolling onto her back as she held out her fingers to him.

"Come here," she smiled, hand curling around his bicep as he moved over her body, legs parting around his hips. "Youre my gorgeous man."

"All for you," he whispered, kissing her temple and rutting his length between her legs. His end brushed her clit, sending a spasm of electricity through her, stomach clenching, excited. "My girl."

Sweetly, slowly, he pushed into her. Her muscles parted for him, took him deep, his thick heat soon buried inside her. He let out a whine, the sudden intensity of her tight pussy making him buck, slow, deep.

"How's that, Ben?" She groaned, and now, moving as equals, he pinned her wrist, free hand clutching at her thigh, lifting her hips higher, pushing his cock deeper. He thrust, slowly, rolling her hips over his with his hand. Another thrust and she was grunting, gasping, whining softly at the way his heat was filling her. In minutes, he was rocking into her at a steady pace, hand in her hair as he pulled her to him, kissing her, tasting her, stroking against her neck. Her hands grew tight at his shoulders, at his back, gripping until her nails carved tiny arches into his back. He loved her, he loved her, he had to show her.

 

 


End file.
